Civilian Moon
by jeanne.summers
Summary: That one time Usagi fights a Youma in sort of public and Mamoru comes to her rescue and they kick ass together even better than Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen and it gets filmed and goes viral. Sometime during season 1. Oneshot. AUish.


Umm... Hi, so I wrote a thing... for the lulz.

* * *

That one time Usagi fights a Youma in sort of public and Mamoru comes to her rescue and they kick ass together even better than Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen and it gets filmed and goes viral. Sometime during season 1. Oneshot. AUish.

* * *

"MUM! DAD! USAGI'S ON THE TV!"

"What, why?"

"What's going on?"

The Tsukino family crowded together in front of the TV as the news replayed a viral video filmed in Tokyo only hours before.

On the screen a young man and Usagi fought a monster in a construction yard.

* * *

Some hours earlier

* * *

Usagi pouted as she walked, her friends wanted what was best for her she knew, but school was so hard and it took so much effort, on top of which Luna had her out at all hours hunting down youma.

It wasn't fair, she just wanted a break from everything for, like, two hours.

A scream split the air and Usagi cursed under her breath and raced towards the noise. Maybe she'd get lucky and it was unrelated to her 'destiny.'

It wasn't.

A youma had a little girl pinned inside the entrance of a construction zone, people all around were panicking. A woman who must have been the little girl's mother was being dragged away by other civilians, even as she struggled to break free and go to her daughter's aide.

A mob of people escaping the area knocked Usagi down, she caught motion from the corner of her eye and turned, just in time to see her dropped transformation broach roll through a crack in the fence.

Usagi considered her options for less than a second when the little girl screamed again.

Pushing to her feet Usagi darted into the construction yard, on a table she spotted a tool belt with long industrial nails, grabbing two she raised her hands up and flung them at the monster like she would her hair pins.

The improvised weapons sunk deep into the creatures skin at the same time a small piece of cut off rebar hit it from the other direction, the monster winced and released its prey. Looking around her eyes met with Mamoru's. (And really when had he gotten there?) Mamoru grabbed a length of pole from a nearby pile and attacked the monster like it was a sword. (Or like Tuxedo Mask sometimes attacked with his cane.)

Usagi grabbed a few more nails and rushed to side of the little girl. Mamoru's attacks kept edging the monster back while Usagi got the girl on her feet and on her way to her mother.

Turning back around, just as the youma went on the offensive, Usagi gasped and started throwing nails with an accuracy she hadn't realised she possessed without her Sailor Suit.

Her shots hit in the gaps Mamoru left between her and the monster, between the two of them they managed to wear it down enough for Mamoru to slam his 'weapon' through the creature's hand pinning it in place.

Usagi spied a circular saw blade and grabbed it, taking care not to cut herself on the sharp teeth.

"Frisbee!" Mamoru heard her warning and leapt clear as she threw the blade like it was her tiara.

The blade lodged most of the way through the youma's neck, Mamoru picked up another short pole and swung it, like he thought he could hammer the saw blade through all the way. As he did Usagi dashed over, spun and kicked, her heel slammed into place over the spot where the pole and blade met, doubling the force Mamoru's attack applied, and sending the blade sliding out the other side of the youma's neck.

Its head fell to the ground and, along with it's body, dissolved into a raw clay-like substance before evaporating completely.

Usagi and Mamoru stood there panting for a long moment.

"That looked like it would have hurt," Mamoru nodded toward Usagi's foot, and just like that she became aware of the pain radiating from the bones in her heel. With a sharp intake of breath she shifted her weight off the foot in question.

"Oh, it really did. Oohhh." Mamoru dropped the pole and scooped Usagi up into his arms.

"Let's go get you medical attention."

"Yes please."

* * *

Written for comedic purposes... but maybe not as funny as I picture in my head.


End file.
